Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical signals can be characterized by their amplitude and phase data. Such phase data may be used in design and analysis of imaging systems. For example, microscopes, cameras, adaptive telescopes can utilize near real time phase correction to compensate for atmospheric turbulence, eye defect metrology, surface profiling and laser beam shaping.
Conventional interferometers can be used for phase measurement. Such interferometers may have complex designs.